This invention relates to an improved, salon shampoo chair that has a barrel type main frame mounted on foot stands to form a sturdy structure for supporting a seat and a basin and to facilitate assembly and disassembly.
The commonly used salon shampoo chairs at present include the earlier detachable type and a more fashionable integrated type. The detachable type has separated seat and basin. The basin is stationary and the seat is bulky. It occupies a relatively large space. It is not flexible to use or arrange in a given space. The integrated type has integrated seat and basin (as shown in FIG. 1). The shampoo chair A generally includes a seat A2 and a main frame A1 containing a basin A3.
The integrated shampoo chair generally has a smaller size than the separated shampoo chair, and is more convenient and flexible to use. The integrated shampoo chair also may adapt modern design easier to fit space layout requirement, and is easier to move and transport when the beauty parlor is relocated or renovated.
However the, main frame of the integrated shampoo chair is mostly made of porcelain which is bulky and heavy. It takes a lot of effort and care to move and transport, and tends to get damage easily when hit during moving. Contemporary design trend for all kinds of products heavily focuses on convenience and flexibility. In this perspective, there is still room for improvement on the design and construction of the salon shampoo chair.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an integrated salon shampoo chair that is easy to assemble and disassemble, and is flexible to make configuration arrangement to suit different space requirement, and is convenient to move and transport.
Another object of this invention is to reduce the production and transportation cost of the integrated salon shampoo chair and to prevent damage during transportation.